


Serve

by NoRegretsJustLove



Category: Glee
Genre: D/s, Dom!Kurt, M/M, Objectification, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRegretsJustLove/pseuds/NoRegretsJustLove
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a dinner party, and Blaine has a request of his Dom.





	Serve

Kurt sat at the dining table, cookbooks spread out in front of him, flipping through their pages as he planned the menu for the dinner party he and Blaine would be hosting the following weekend. He'd occasionally jot down an idea or add an item to the grocery list on the pad of paper next to him.

"How's the menu coming along?" Blaine asked as he joined him at the table. This was definitely Kurt's area of expertise. He'd leave the decisions up to him, and provide whatever help Kurt requested with the shopping and preparations.

"Great. I think it's almost all set," Kurt replied.

"Good," Blaine said, and then paused. There was something he wanted to bring up with Kurt. He just needed to gather his courage to ask. "I was thinking..." he began, and then stopped again.

Kurt looked up at him. "Thinking what, love? Did you have a suggestion for the party?"

Blaine let out a soft chuckle and bit his lip. He did, but he knew it wouldn't be the kind of suggestion Kurt was probably thinking of.

"I... yes, actually. Or, more of a request, I guess..."

"Well, what is it?"

"I was hoping you might let me... serve?" He knew he wasn't being as clear as he could be. He needed Kurt’s inevitable follow up to help prod him through it, because even though it was something he wanted, he was feeling shy about bringing it up.

Kurt just looked at him quizzically. Blaine serving at the party was a given. "That kind of goes without saying, Blaine."

"I know it does, sir, of course it does, but I was thinking more along the lines of...of...not just serving the food, but... _being_ what it’s served on?" He glanced down at his lap and then peeked hopefully up at Kurt. He loved making his body useful to Kurt. And lately he'd found himself wanting to give himself over in more public ways.

"I see..." Kurt responded. "I'll think about it." He knew his answer would be yes, but Blaine would be on pins and needles waiting for his response. Kurt knew he would thrive on the anticipation in the meantime.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Of course. And thank you for being brave enough to tell me what you wanted.” He reached over and caressed Blaine’s knee, smiling at him with pride before going back to his books and lists.

~

“I’ve been thinking,” Kurt said a few days later as he watched Blaine put away the groceries they’d just bought for the party. “About what you said about serving…”

Blaine’s heart sped up waiting for what Kurt would say next.

“I think that I would miss your charming conversation at the dinner table…”

Blaine’s heart sank. Kurt was saying no. He tried not to let his disappointment show and was grateful that his face was currently hidden from Kurt’s view by an open cabinet door.

“...but I also know that you want this, so here is what I propose.”

Blaine felt hope rising again as he turned to face Kurt.

“I think you should _serve_ the appetizers,” Kurt said. “You would be beautiful laid out on the coffee table, and it would give us an excuse to use the new tray I bought. Then afterwards you can get dressed and join us at the table for dinner.”

Blaine’s heart soared, but he was confused about one thing. “The new tray?” he asked.

“Oh, did I forget to mention it?” Kurt said coyly. “Silly me.” He got up and went to retrieve the package from the hall closet. He’d ordered it especially for this purpose as soon as Blaine had suggested the idea. He returned to the kitchen and pulled it out for Blaine to see.

“Kurt…” Blaine sucked in a breath when he saw it. It was made of polished wood stained a deep brown, and in its center was a hole he knew was meant for his cock. It hadn’t been part of his vision, but his cock throbbed at the idea.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful, Kurt. You bought this for me?”

“I bought it for us, but yes. I think the color suits your skin. And you’re ok with being so exposed to our guests, right? If it’s not what you want, we can do this another way.” They hadn’t discussed specifics and Kurt didn’t want Blaine to be uncomfortable.

“It isn’t what I’d been thinking of originally, but…it’s better I think. God, Kurt…” It sent shivers down his spine thinking of his cock being laid out among the hors d'oeuvres like that. And then to have to sit at dinner with their friends afterwards, as if he hadn’t just been naked for them all to see? His insides were already twisting thinking of the subtle humiliation. His Dom was a genius.

~

The day of the party, Blaine tidied the living room and dining room and helped Kurt in the kitchen. He chopped vegetables for the dishes Kurt was preparing and sliced cheese and fruit that Kurt would put out along with the other appetizers. As the hour of the party approached, Kurt sent Blaine to go shower. “I’ll be in to check on you in a little bit,” he said.

“Okay,” Blaine said, removing his apron and retreating to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stripped off his clothes, taking slow, deep breaths to calm his nerves. He wanted this, he’d asked for it, he was excited for it, but it was still a big step for him. He washed carefully, paying special attention to his cock and balls. Kurt had personally seen to his shaving the night before, to make sure that he was perfectly smooth and ready to be displayed. Blaine was slicking a soapy hand up over his length when Kurt walked in.

“Mmm… Making sure you’re nice and clean?” he asked.

“Yes, sir.”

Kurt reached into the shower, cupping Blaine’s soapy balls in his hand, then massaging them gently. “Let’s make sure you’re nice and hard too. I want you to look pretty for our guests,” he said.

Blaine just whimpered and let Kurt stroke him to full hardness.

“Perfect,” Kurt said as he released him. “Finish up and then come help me get everything set out for the party. Oh, and I left some clothes out on the bed for you for later, so you don’t need to worry about that.”

Blaine finished his shower, fixed his hair, and went to find Kurt.

“There you are,” Kurt said when he walked into the kitchen. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir.” Blaine had been mentally preparing himself for this since the moment Kurt had agreed to let it happen.

“Ok. I have everything all set here,” Kurt said. “I want you to go lie down on the coffee table, and we’ll get you set up.”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine said and turned to do as Kurt had instructed. He laid himself out with his knees bent over the end of the table and his arms at his sides and waited for Kurt.

“You look good enough to eat already,” Kurt teased when he came in with the empty tray.

Blaine smiled. “Thank you, sir.”

Kurt held up the tray and released the latches that would let the two sides separate so he could fasten it around Blaine’s cock. “Once this goes on, you _are_ the tray,” Kurt reminded him. “Safeword if you need to, but otherwise you are not to speak or move until I remove it. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” He fitted the tray around Blaine’s cock and slid it back together, latching it back in place. Blaine tried to catch a glimpse of himself, but the lip on the tray, and the fact that he wasn’t allowed to lift his head, prevented him from getting a good view. Kurt however took in the sight of Blaine’s dick and balls laid out on the smooth, dark tray and his mouth watered. But he had a party to get ready for so he set aside thoughts of the things he’d like to do to his sub and instead tied a blindfold over Blaine’s eyes then went to the kitchen to gather the hors d'oeuvres and set them out before their guests arrived.

When he finished his preparations he stood up to admire his work. Blaine’s cock had been nestled among bunches of green grapes and succulent red raspberries. A narrow platter of Kurt’s homemade mini quiches rested diagonally across one end of the wooden tray while another platter filled with crudités sat at the other.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” he said to himself and hurried back to the kitchen to pull the cheese board Blaine had prepared earlier out of the refrigerator. He placed the cold marble slab down across Blaine’s chest and Blaine suppressed a whimper as his nipples tightened beneath it.  

Soon the guests began to arrive and Blaine could hear the party going on around him. There was occasional jostling of the tray resting on his abdomen and thighs as people filled their plates. At one point someone set a plate down just above his knee. He felt a glass come to rest on the table against his shoulder, its owner paying no mind to the fact that it was full of ice. Why would they after all? Though instinct told him to pull away from the cold, he forced his body to stay still.

“Hey El,” Blaine heard Kurt call from the kitchen. “It looks like the centerpiece is drooping a little bit in there, can you help me out with that?”

“Sure thing, Kurt.”

It was a deliberate reminder to Blaine that his cock wasn’t anything more than a decoration right now, and that there was no reason their guests shouldn’t be free to touch it.

Blaine’s pulse quickened and he was pretty sure he felt his cock stiffen before Elliott even came near him. The gentle brush of Elliott’s knuckles over his length definitely did the trick.

“All fixed,” Elliott called back to Kurt. “It’s beautiful by the way…”

And god if that praise didn’t go straight through Blaine’s whole body.

He could hear the conversations of their friends going on around him and wondered if anyone had been watching as Elliott touched him. He tried to fight down the blush he felt rising when he realized he hoped they had.  

Before long Kurt ushered the guests to the dining room, where Blaine had laid out an elegant table earlier that day. He brought in a basket of warm rolls from the kitchen and served the salad, then excused himself to check on the next course. In reality he made his way back to the living room where Blaine was still lying still on the coffee table. He knelt down beside him and brushed a hand tenderly over his cheek.

“You did beautifully,” he said, reaching to untie Blaine’s blindfold.

Blaine blinked to adjust to the light and simply smiled at the praise, remembering that he wasn’t to speak until the tray was removed.

Kurt set aside the dishes from the tray, unlatched it, and slid it off of Blaine, before stacking the dishes and glasses that remained back on top of it. Then he stood and reached for Blaine’s hands to help him up.

“I’m proud of you,” he said. “You were lovely.” He ran a finger from Blaine’s shoulder down his torso and smiled warmly at him. “Now go get dressed and then you can bring in the main course from the kitchen.”

“Thank you, sir.” Blaine absorbed the praise and could feel himself beaming as he walked to the bedroom to dress. Moments later he was serving their guests dinner as if he had been an active participant in the party all along. Sitting amongst them now knowing they’d all seen him, although no one said a word about it, made his stomach swirl in the best way. His cock stayed half hard inside his pants as they chatted their way through the rest of the meal.

Eventually dessert was over, the dishes were cleared and washed, and the last of their guests had gone home, finally leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

“Thank you for today, Kurt,” Blaine said as they got ready for bed. He wanted to put into words how incredible it had made him feel, but he didn’t think he could explain it.

“You liked it then?”

“Very much.”

“I’m glad. I did too. Turns out, I like showing you off…” Kurt chuckled. He’d known of course that he enjoyed showing off his sub. He was always proud to have Blaine by his side. He just hadn’t known how much he’d enjoy simply having Blaine on display in front of their friends.

As they settled into bed, Blaine’s mind kept circling back to one particular moment of the day. All of it had made him feel useful and special but one thing stood out.

“Kurt, can I tell you something?”

“Of course, sweetheart, is anything wrong?”

“No,” Blaine said, snuggling into Kurt’s side as Kurt wrapped his arm around him. “Nothing’s wrong… I just…well, when you had Elliott touch me tonight, in front of everyone? I…liked it. A lot. I have no idea if anyone was watching, but…I wanted them to be.” He nuzzled almost bashfully against Kurt while he waited for his reaction.

If Kurt was at all taken aback by Blaine’s admission, he didn’t show it. “Mmm… Why do you think that is?” he asked.

Blaine had been trying to sort that out in his head since it happened. There really had been nothing sexual about the touch itself, yet it still turned him on.

“I think…I think part of it is that it wasn’t for me? Or even for him. That he was touching me just to make my body pleasing to everyone else. Which I guess in the end kind of did do something for me, so I don’t know if I’m even making sense.”

“No, I think I get it. You like being useful, with you actions and with your body. This is just another way of doing that. And you did ask to be objectified in public, so it’s not so surprising that you wanted people to watch. I feel like maybe you’re starting to develop a bit of exhibitionism?”

“Maybe…” he admitted. He couldn’t deny that he got a certain thrill from the idea of offering his body in ways that people other than Kurt would see him. It wasn’t dissimilar to the feeling he got when he was performing.

“Then maybe,” Kurt said quietly, pressing his forehead to Blaine’s, “that is something we should explore.”

The frisson of pleasure that coursed through Blaine’s body at Kurt’s words was undeniable.

“I’d like that, sir,” he whispered. He felt a nervous excitement about exactly what that could mean, but he knew that no matter what they did, Kurt would keep him safe.


End file.
